Board games like checkers and chess are well known. Games have been introduced that present military action and some resemblance of a medieval period displayed in the game pieces. The present invention relates to board games having the introduction of the element of chance together with the application of rules of play for special rolls and the payment of monies or game pieces for movement of game pieces. Because intellectual stimulation is desirable in any leisure challenge, the game of TRI was created to offer an intellectual challenge in a board game during leisure play.
Bialek (U.S. Pat. No. 3,794,326), shows a modified chess game that uses the element of chance wherein pictorial views of chess playing pieces are shown on the faces of chance elements (dice) and a face shown on the dice after a roll is considered in the selection of the piece to move. In TRI, the selection of a piece to move is determined by the player only. The initiation of a move is determined by special rolls and with payment for movement or nonpayment under a special rolls rule.
Christie, Jr., (U.S. Pat. No. 5,570,887), shows a board game for two to four players wherein the element of chance is introduced by the random drawing of cards and the casting of dice whereby plural pieces may be moved by a player in a single roll of the dice. Plural playing pieces may have differing levels of strength, which can vary during the game, and each may be moved by a player during a single turn. The game of TRI is played from two opposing corners of an equal lateral or diamond-shaped board whereby the game pieces are moved toward a border that extends to the other two corners of the diamond-shaped board. Magiera, Hoffman, Fisher, Hollossy, Hanna and Glass, et al. are cited of interest.